If tire pressure of an automobile is too high, when the automobile travels, a contact area between the tire and the ground is reduced, the tire pressure of the tire increases, grip of the tire is affected. When the automobile passes ditch or bumpy road, there is not enough space inside the tire to absorb shock, not only stability and comfort of the automobile is affected when the automobile travels, but also impact strength to suspended system is increased, thus harm brought. It can be seen that a suitable tire pressure not only helps driving comfort, but also guarantees driving safely.
Advanced sensor technology is used in tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS). When the automobile moves, the TPMS directly measures tire pressure and tire temperature by using a pressure sensor d a temperature sensor, and transmits the tire pressure and the tire temperature to a cab console via wireless modem. A driver can intuitively know conditions of the tire pressure and the tire temperature of each tire. The TPMS can automatically alarm when the tire is flat, low pressure and high temperature, thus a traffic safety is ensured. However, the cost of TPMS is high, and the TPMS is trouble in installation, and installation time is longer.